


A Monster Girl In Beacon

by vecnawrites



Series: Monster Girl AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari Pyrrha Nikos, Gen, Genderbent Jaune Arc - Freeform, Monster Girl, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Holstaur Joan is very embarrassed by how much milk she produces. Catching her trying to milk herself and struggling due to the sheer amount Pyrrha offers to help albeit embarrassed and incredibly turned on. Seeing no other way, Joan lets her crush milk her. She’d be even more embarrassed by the fact that she was contentedly mooing and swishing her tail about, were she in not so much relief and pleasure. Eventually she cums from the milking...hard. Tasting the milk, Pyrrha knows that the next time she’ll drink from the source.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: Monster Girl AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972807
Comments: 44
Kudos: 59





	1. A Milky Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyLemming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLemming/gifts).



Joan Arc, one of the very few and rare monster girls in Beacon, was currently miserable. Not because she was missing home, her mother, her sisters, or anything like that. Nor was it because someone (Russel) was tormenting her again, replacing her salad with a steak or something like that. He had only done it once, anyway. The backlash, not only from her teammates, but the rest of the student body (even his own teammates!) and the staff, had made _sure_ he never did anything of the sort again. He _still_ twitched whenever he saw Nora’s hammer.

No, the reason that Joan was miserable was currently attached to her chest. Her breasts, already larger than anyone else’s in the school, were incredibly swollen and tender, her nipples stiff and sensitive. She could literally _hear_ the slosh of milk in her chest as she moved. She whimpered; she had gone _entirely_ too long without letting her milk go. It was going to be _hell_ emptying out.

Standing and stumbling as carefully as she could to the bathroom, her lower lip quivered as she saw the large milk jugs she had gotten prepared. She normally filled a good sized one, but she had gotten two this time, hoping that it would be enough. Out of all of her siblings, she had produced the largest amount of milk...as well as the tastiest and most nutritious. That was how her family had made their fortune, they all sold their milk at premium prices. Humans, Faunus, and Monsters alike ordered their milk _months_ in advance. It was part of why her family was so hesitant to let her go to Beacon, beyond the danger she would face; she was their biggest money maker.

Despite how she _hated_ it when her sisters went for a ‘surprise drink’, either by surprising her in the morning or randomly grabbing her throughout the day and nursing on her, she wished they were here by her side to help her now! This was _unbearable!_

Slowly, she stumbled towards the buckets, her cloven feet clacking noisily on the tile as she tugged at her suspenders, unlatching them and hissing as her breasts jut forwards, the threads that held the buttons of her school blouse snapping and sending the buttons clattering all over the room, leaving her in what amounted to a heavy-duty industrial sling that held her swollen tits...large wet patches stained the front, telling her that she was already leaking heavily, since these bras were made to be _waterproof_.

Reaching behind her, she struggled to reach the band, whimpering as it pulled painfully at her heavy chest. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, and her breath hitched, her arms snapping around and cupping her chest as she hunched over, tears leaking down her face from the pain.

_SNAP!_

Joan cried out in shock as her bra, something that was specially tailored for her kind, for _her_ , snapped under the strain and weight of her breasts. As it fell, streams of milk squirted from her breasts, staining the blue and white fur on her legs, her hooves, her overalls, and even hitting the floor.

Gently cupping her breasts, Joan shifted on her knees shakily, her tail flicking nervously as she hunched over the bathtub, her massive mammaries wobbling and leaking as she hung them over the buckets placed inside, her hands gently cupping one of them, shivering as she could feel _every_ faint ridge of her fingertips along her skin. Taking a deep breath, she pressed her hands gently down to-

_Pain._

A wordless cry of agony spilled from her lips as she threw her arms away from herself, a sob of discomfort escaping her lips, her droopy bovine ears fluttering wildly. She whimpered, cradling her breasts carefully, whimpering as fat droplets of milk seeped out of her nipples, dripping onto her arms and rolling off, spattering onto her overalls and fur covered legs.

“ _There’s (hic), there’s no **way** (hic) that I can do this…not alone...”_ she sniffed, her breasts throbbing and aching on top of her forearms.

Her ears twitched as she heard the bathroom door open, but she couldn’t even muster the energy to cover herself properly. The pain was worse than any potential embarrassment. “Joan?” she shuddered again, hearing Pyrrha’s voice, hunching in on herself as some redness filled her cheeks. Okay...maybe the embarrassment _was_ bad, being found topless and crying by her crush like she was.

The redhead had never treated her like a dumb cow like some had, or just a source of pleasure and milk like others had. She had treated her like a person, an _equal_. Hell, _Blake_ didn’t do that and the faunus had actively faced oppression! Pyrrha had always had her back, and helped her with her training and studies. It had been to easy to fall for her. But she kept it hidden, deciding to never let her know it.

After all, why would someone like Pyrrha, a four-time champion and someone sobeautiful and talented, who could literally have _anyone_ , settle for a Monster Girl whose most special talent was making milk? “H-Hi, Pyrrha…” she said weakly, cradling her aching chest, careful not to nudge her weeping nipples.

Pyrrha had to fight the urge to break down the door when she heard her crush’s pained cry. The beautiful Holstaur had captured her heart quickly. Even if she hadn’t known about her successes, when she had learned them she hadn’t treated her any differently.

It didn’t hurt that the blonde was cute as a button, from the stubby curved horns at the side of her head, those adorably floppy ears, those wide, soulful eyes, her button nose, or that beautiful smile...she knew that she had it bad.

But still, she was unprepared for the sight of a topless Joan kneeling on the bathroom tiles before the tub. Her eyes immediately began to dart around, taking in the rest of the scene. There were two buckets in the bathtub, big ones too, ones that held several gallons of liquid. Underneath the window there was a set of bottles and a large ladle.

She swallowed, her eyes turning back to Joan, and almost immediately (to her shame) zeroing in on the blonde’s chest. ‘Massive’ was _really_ the only word that could be used to describe her breasts. The mammaries were larger than the blonde’s own head, yet still remained perfectly perky, something that she knew made Yang seethe.

But she knew there was a problem. The blonde’s skin looked reddened, and her nipples, normally a bright pink (she wasn’t a pervert! She swears! But it was hard not to look and compare in the showers) were sticking out a great deal and a bright, painful looking almost red color. As she watched, fat droplets of white slipped out, rolling down her forearms and landing on her pants.

Looking back up, she could see that the blonde was teary eyed and flushed. “J-Joan?” Pyrrha asked in worry, stepping inside the bathroom and closing the door. “I...I heard you cry out. Are...is everything okay?”

Joan released a soft sob, shuddering as pain lanced through her. She shook her head violently. “N-No...I...I went too long without...milking myself. Now I’m all backed up and it hurts.” she sniffed, glancing down. “I didn’t think I went without for as long as I did…”

Pyrrha felt herself twitch and begin to rapidly grow in her compression panties, her mouth going dry as she thought of the blonde milking herself, squeezing those massive breasts, milk squirting out from her nipples. But concern quickly overrode her lust as she saw Joan’s tearful face. “I-It hurts?” she asked, stepping a bit closer to her.

Joan nodded. “There’s _so much_ in there...I can’t do it alone…” Pyrrha would look back at this moment and know that it was the miserable, teary look on Joan’s face that spurred her into moving beyond her embarrassment...as well as the twitching in her panties.

“I can help...if you let me, that is?” Pyrrha _hated_ the shrill lit her voice took on, but was soothed as Joan looked up at her, naked hope in her eyes. “Y-You will?” she sniffed, her tail wagging slightly behind her. Pyrrha could only nod, hoping that she had made the right decision.

Joan shuffled closer to the bathtub, giving Pyrrha space to kneel behind her. Her breathing grew quicker as she thought about the relief that was sure to come to her, whimpers spilling from her lips as her heavy breasts hung low, her thick nipples reaching the buckets as they were, fat drops of milk landing in them with loud dripping sounds.

Pyrrha knelt behind her crush, praying to the brother gods for strength, trying desperately to ignore how sexual the position she was in was...but her cock refused to stay calm, throbbing insistently between her thighs.

Leaning so her chest was pressed against Joan’s back, Pyrrha gently placed her hands on Joan’s hips, slowly inching them up her smooth sides. Despite her intent on giving the blonde enough time to change her mind, the move came off as surprisingly sexual as both felt the full extent of the gentle brushing of Pyrrha’s fingers.

Joan wiggled in place, her breathing getting more rapid as she felt Pyrrha’s fingers get ever so closer to her aching tits. _“_ _Oh...hurry, hurry, hurry...hurryhurryhurry!”_ she whined, panting hard, her floppy bovine ears going wild. Those hands were already so close to bringing her-

_Blessed relief_. Joan’s eyes rolled back in her head as Pyrrha’s soft, but strong hands cupped her swollen, aching tits, gently palming the heavy swells, before gently squeezing.

_Bliss_. Joan felt euphoria fill her as heavy streams of milk sprayed into the custom milking pails she had brought from home, her tail wagging wildly behind her as her rump wiggled. _“Mooo!”_ she moaned, throwing her head back. _“Moooo!”_ she shivered as warmth began to pool in her core.

Pyrrha was betwixt and between paradise and punishment, cupping and squeezing the glorious softness of Joan’s bountiful chest, her bubbly rear pressed against the apex of her thighs and rubbing against her constrained cock, her tail flicking along her abs, and even the cute moos that the blonde let out were making her emotions go haywire. She could feel herself leaking, her precum staining her compression panties as her heart pounded hard in her chest.

Joan whimpered, feeling her core clenching as Pyrrha squeezed again, more of her milk spilling into the massive metal milk jugs she had. _“Mooo…soooo gooooood...Mooooo!”_ normally, Joan would be utterly mortified about losing control over herself and mooing as loud as she was, even mooing in general, but with the relief spilling through her she couldn’t stop herself. The heat in her belly was growing higher and higher, her panties soaking as she came closer and closer to release.

Pyrrha swallowed, her cock throbbing in her panties as Joan rubbed herself against her even more firmly, the sounds of euphoric bliss making her needy, her balls aching, begging for release. She gently squeezed just a bit harder on Joan’s breasts, more forceful sprays of milk entering the large metal canisters, Joan’s wiggling and mooing getting louder and more frantic.

Pyrrha leaned forwards, her lips brushing against Joan’s ear. “Let it all out, Joan...it’s okay...I’m here…” she murmured softly.

Joan was close, so close! The aching weight in her chest was all but gone, her milk flow tapering off. However, she was about to cum, her aching core flexing and gobbling up her panties. Just a little bit more...she shifted, grinding her rear a bit more into Pyrrha’s lap, making the redhead’s hands slip down, her fingers clamping down on her nipples. Her vision went white.

“ _MOOOOOOOOO!!!”_ Joan cried out, cumming hard and soaking her panties, a dark spot forming on the front of her shorts, shuddering hard against Pyrrha, her tail whipping hard.

Pyrrha grunted, eyes rolling back as her balls released, great spurts of cum filling her compression panties, only the fact that the materials were thick keeping her sweatpants from showing the aftermath of the embarrassing act.

Finally empty enough she felt no pain, Joan slumped backwards, plopping onto Pyrrha’s lap and leaning back, breathing deeply as she calmed down, her chest heaving, droplets of her milk still seeping from her nipples and onto Pyrrha’s hands.

Cracking open her eyes and looking into the bath, she blushed darkly. Both canisters were filled to _overflowing_ , and even the bathtub had several inches of milk in it. Thankfully she had sanitized it beforehand, so it could be bottled and used. “...i’m going to need more bottles…” she mumbled. Thankfully she had more underneath her bed.

Hearing a groan beneath her, her cheeks turned red, burning in embarrassment. She was _sitting_ on her _crush_. _“I’msosorry!”_ she blurted out, lurching out of the redhead’s lap and leaning back over the tub, unknowingly showing off the wet spot on the crotch of her pants as she busied herself looking over the milk and dipping a finger in it to taste. She hummed, nodding, thankful that the amount of time she hadn’t milked hadn’t compromised it any.

Pyrrha sighed in relief, although the wetness in her panties was going to have to be addressed, since her cum was spreading all over the inside. Looking at Joan, she blushed as she saw that wiggling backside right in front of her, the crotch dark and damp, making her blush as she realized that she had made her crush _cum_.

Looking down at her wet fingers, she saw white droplets clinging to them, and without thinking, she raised her fingers to her mouth and began to lick them off.

She shuddered. Utter sweetness, intense but still neither saccharine or cloying, filled her mouth. She shivered again, imagining having more of that wonderful milk, maybe even from the source if she could pull it off…

Soon, she realized she was licking her bare fingers frantically, searching for more of the delicious sweetness, and stopped, blushing darkly as she realized what she was doing.

Looking back at her crush, she was relieved that Joan hadn’t seen her sucking on her fingers like a savage, instead she was humming to herself softly, and carefully using a ladle to scoop up milk and pour it into bottles, carefully sealing them and placing them back into the case that they came from, one by one.

“I’m going to have a surplus this time…” she heard the stacked blonde mutter, making her blink. Before she even thought about it, she blinked and spoke. “Surplus? Why are you bottling it?” she blushed darkly as she saw her crush stiffen and blush to the tips of her droopy cow ears, glancing back.

“Umm...its...well, its part of the family business?” she squeaked, nervously grabbing another bottle and ladling milk into it, before sealing it tightly and replacing it. Pyrrha realized she must still look confused, since Joan’s shoulder slumped a bit and the redness turned darker.

“My family...you know how Holstaurs constantly lactate, correct?” Joan didn’t even wait for her to nod before continuing. “Well, our milk is _highly_ desired by man, faunus, and monster. So, my family makes a living off of selling our milk. I told you all I came from a farm, right? I just never said that it was a _Dairy Farm_.”

“Part of the deal to allow me to come to Beacon was that whenever I milked myself, I would ship it back home so it could be shipped out. I produce the most out of my family, so me coming here to learn to fight Grimm hit them hard. But...I made a surplus for sure,” Joan sighed, capping the last bottle of the group. “That there is all that I am required to ship back home...I produced about double that amount this milking.” Indeed, there was half of one of the milk canisters, and the however much was in the bathtub left.

“Well, the milk doesn’t sour or go bad, so I suppose we can keep it for ourselves…” Joan murmured, looking down at it. “I can request more bottles, and I did bring that electric cooler…”

Pyrrha felt her mouth water. “Keep it? Is...is that alright?” she asked, even though her mouth _screamed_ for more of that taste, that flavor. But if it was part of Joan’s family livelihood, could they rightfully keep it?

Her crush nodded. “Yeah, my mom, my sisters, my aunts and cousins all work there to provide milk...it’s no issue whatsoever to keep a few bottles since I filled out my quota.” Joan hummed, folding her arms over her chest and tapping her arm with her fingers.

“It looks like a good dozen bottles worth, at least.” Joan hummed, looking at the quart bottles she used. “Hopefully Ren and Nora will be willing to drink some as well...it will take me a while alone...do you want some too, Pyrrha?”

“S-Sure!” Pyrrha hoped Joan didn’t notice the squeak that she let out, shuddering at the thought of being able to drink more of that delicious substance.

“Thanks, I’m going to go and get the other bottles.” Joan said, standing, blushing brightly as she suddenly realized she was still _topless_ , and squeaked, grabbing and yanking up her overalls to cover herself as best she could.

As the blonde darted back into the dorm room proper, Pyrrha couldn’t help but smile, albeit strained due to all the cum in her pants. Brothers, she loved her partner.

Looking back at the bathtub full of milk, she licked her lips. While delicious, and sure she would enjoy the bottled version, Pyrrha was determined to taste it directly from the source...

**The Next Morning**

As Teams RWBY and JNPR sat in the cafeteria for breakfast, RWBY noticed that Joan was quite happy, looking positively _radiant_ actually, although this wasn’t the only thing that was drawing the attention of RWBY. They noticed that all of their sister team was only drinking _milk_ for breakfast.

Well, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were confused, Blake was staring at the bottles hungrily, her eyes focused on them with laser-like, _cat-like_ precision, licking her lips every now and then.

“Aren’t you guys going to eat breakfast?” Ruby asked in confusion, It was actually slightly disturbing to see Nora without a large stack of pancakes for breakfast. She liked milk, sure, but she knew she needed _actual_ food. As sad as it was, one could not subside off cookies and strawberries alone.

Nora laughed. “No need, since Fearless Leader gave us this!” she took another large drink of her bottle, gulping the white liquid down loudly, either missing or ignoring the enraged look Blake had on her face.

Ren nodded, taking another long pull from his own bottle. “It was quite kind of Joan to do so. She didn’t have to.”

Pyrrha said nothing, simply happy and contentedly drinking her own bottle with a wide smile on her face, while sitting as close to Joan as possible without being creepy about it.

Weiss blinked. “What does a bottle of milk that she got at the cafeteria drink counter have to do with not eating?” she asked, looking perplexed.

Blake hissed, glaring at Weiss out of the corner of her eyes. Ingrate! Philistine! Uncultured _swine_! How _dare_ she say she was rich and had tasted the best that life had to offer when she couldn’t recognize the greatness that was _Arc Farms Holstaur Milk?!_ It was the tastiest, most nutritious, and most prized drink in all of Remnant! You had to _reserve_ a spot to get an order of it, it was _that_ popular! And the three across from her were just _casually_ drinking what she, and her tongue, had been graced with only _three_ times in her life! And her parents _ran_ the unofficial ‘fifth kingdom’!

Joan blushed brightly, taking a drink from her own bottle, before deciding to explain for them, knowing that her sister team, bar Blake likely, was woefully lacking knowledge outside of human concerns. “The Holstaur breed of Monster Girl lactate constantly...even _without_ being pregnant. However, this milk is shelf-stable, long-lasting, hypoallergenic, delicious, filling, and _incredibly_ nutritious. It’s...not unheard of for the lovers of our kind to simply turn away from other foods entirely and subsist completely off of our milk.” seeing she had Ruby’s, Weiss’s, and Yang’s attention, she continued.

“My family owns _Arc Farms_ , where we sell and distribute this milk. We’re incredibly well off because of it, due to how much people are willing to pay for shipments of it. Hospitals especially for people with malnutrition, the inability to eat solid food, and premature babies.”

Yang’s face pinched as she frowned, looking completely perturbed. “Wait...they’re drinking your _breast milk_?” she asked incredulously, pointing to Ren and Nora.

Joan tilted her head. “Anyone who drinks milk is drinking breast milk, Yang...what’s so different about this?...do you want to try some? I shipped most of my milk back home, but I still have a few bottles left if you want to try one?”

Blake’s eyes widened, glimmering and outright _tearing_ up in joy, a divine chorus resonating in her ears, her salivary glands going into complete overdrive as she thought about being able to taste the sublime milky sweetness of Holstaur milk without having to pay an immense amount of money or having to wait for _months_. She opened her mouth eagerly to say yes, yes, a thousand times _yes_ -

-only for Weiss to speak first, her tone utterly disgusted. “I think we’ll _all_ gladly pass on _that_ atrocity, Arc.”

Blake’s world shattered.

Blake’s head snapped to the side as she stared at her teammate in utter shock, eyes wide in complete horror and mouth fallen slack at the callous, cruel, _incomprehensible_ rejection of such a wonderful, kind, generous offer spit across the table at the kind and caring Holstaur.

Joan smiled weakly at Weiss’s words. “Yeah...I guess it _is_ a bit weird to be drinking the milk of someone you know, right? Sorry, I was just being polite and offering.” she said, drinking up the last of her bottle, while Nora chugged the rest of hers down, belching lightly.

“No worries, Fearless Leader! We’ll _happily_ drink up what you’re willing to give us!” the orangette cheered, clapping Joan on the shoulders.

Joan smiled at her teammates, checking her watch. “We have ten minutes before class, guys, let’s go and get our books for Grimm Studies.”

Ren and Pyrrha nodded, capping their own empty bottles and all four stood. “See you in Port’s class!” Joan called out as they headed back to their dorm, leaving RWBY alone at the cafeteria table.

Weiss shuddered in disgust. “The thought of such a thing existing...can you _believe_ she actually tried to get us to _drink_ it? Completely and utterly nauseating.” she noticed her partner and Yang leaning away from her with looks of alarm on their faces. “What?”

A hand clamped down on her shoulder, clamping down in an iron grip, hard enough to make her Aura flare and start dropping, pain bleeding through as a concerning dread flooded through her. Slowly turning, she paled as she saw a blank faced Blake staring at her with golden eyes filled with seething hatred, seemingly staring into her _soul_. No words were said, only actions.

Weiss released a startled shriek as she was tacked to the ground, that was swiftly cut off as Blake’s hands clamped down around her throat and began violently squeezing, looking down at her _ex_ -friend with hatred in her eyes.

Weiss struggled for air trying to get her feral teammate off, choking and gagging as thumbs (with sharp nails, to boot) were pressed hard against her windpipe, making her eyes roll back in her head as she feebly tried prying Blake’s hands off of her throat.

Those in the cafeteria were treated to a very interesting morning show of two members of Team RWBY trying to keep a third from killing the fourth. It was only stopped when Professor Goodwitch arrived, and all four received detention for the week.

As Team JNPR entered their room, the four set their empty milk bottles in the bathroom to be washed out after classes, before grabbing their Grimm Studies and History books.

“Thanks very much for the milk, Fearless Leader! I feel like I can wrestle with a Berengriel!” Nora cheered, flexing.

Joan chuckled. “Well, it _is_ Port’s class first. You might just get your chance, Nora.” she said, making Ren sigh and shake his head.

As they exited the dorm, Pyrrha gently grabbed the blonde’s hand in her own, squeezing gently. “Please don’t let yourself get so backed up again...I hate the thought of you hurting like you were.”

Joan smiled softly back at her crush, her heart thumping powerfully in her chest. “I won’t...I promise.” she knew that she could _never_ let that happen again...it had been agonizing.

But, she pondered as they left the room, locking it behind them and following their teammates down the hallway, the girl she loved milking her...that she could easily go for again...maybe next time she needed milking?


	2. A "Dairy" Good Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cont. Holestaur Joan.: after feeling how much better it is when Pyrrha helped, despite her embarrassing orgasm, Joan asks if Pyrrha minds helping again. The red head eagerly accepts while licking her lips for the tasty milk. As the ‘milking session’ is turning more heated Pyrrha can’t resist and takes a lick from the source despite the risk of Joan rejecting it. As it stands Joan not only goes along but likes it. Soon enough Joan is bouncing in the red head’s lap while Pyrrha is latched onto the blonde’s nipples. Ends with confession and cuddling while Joan contently moo’s in Pyrrha’s arms.

Joan had a problem. A week ago almost to the hour, she had been in so much pain that she wanted to curl up and sob. Her chest had been so full of milk it had been a miracle she could move to the bathroom and try to do it...even though she failed.

  
  


Then Pyrrha, her beloved partner, her secret crush, had swept in and practically saved her, gathering her in her arms and helping her get relief. Helping her get more milk out of her chest than she ever had alone...even making her cum from it.

  
  


The blonde’s cheeks burned as she remembered losing control over herself and cumming so hard she had been disoriented, collapsing on her crush’s lap for several moments as she fought to regain sense of self. And even when she came back to herself, she took several more moments to gather the strength to get off of her.

  
  


Part of that was due to her muscles being like jelly after the milking and orgasm, but the rest? She knew it might be wrong, but she loved her partner...but she was pretty sure that a relationship between the two of them wouldn’t work out, though the thought made a pit form in her stomach. If being held like that was all she could get...she would take it.

  
  


The blonde shook herself from her morose thoughts, going back to her current problem. Despite the daily milkings now, she found her breasts were filling up again too quickly for her to deal with alone. Already, she could feel a dull ache in them. She shivered. She _never_ wanted to feel that agony she did last week again. She would need help again...she nibbled her lower lip. She just hoped Pyrrha didn’t think this was disgusting...or that _she_ was taking advantage of her kindness.

  
  
  


Joan blushed profusely as she sat before Pyrrha, playing with her fingers. She honestly didn't know how to bring up the fact that her helping milk in the bathroom last week felt better than _anything_ she had ever done herself, by either her own hand or mechanical pump. Granted, the extremely powerful orgasm she had experienced was both unexpected and _unbelievably_ embarrassing, but Pyrrha helped her _so_ much...and she wanted to feel it again.

  
  


Pyrrha smiled sweetly at her partner, able to tell she was nervous. "What's up, Joan? Do you need something?" she made sure to keep her tone gentle and neutral, not wanting to frighten her.

  
  


Joan fidgeted again, but she bravely spoke up. "I'm filling up with a decent amount of milk again, despite the daily squeezing I do…" she looked down at her lap. "I'm having trouble keeping up with it again. Do you think...will you help me again?" she blushed fiercely, looking away and missing Pyrrha's eager look.

  
  


Pyrrha felt her heart skip, elation filling her at the thought of helping her crush again...as well as the possibility of tasting her milk directly from the source. "I...I'd be happy to, Joan." the redhead was relieved that her voice didn't crack or squeak.

  
  


Joan looked up, a wide smile on her face. "Y-You will? _Thank you! I was so worried you would find me weird for asking-"_ she took a deep breath to calm herself, wincing as her swollen bosom pressed against her specialized binder, slowly bringing a hand up and gently rubbing the compressed flesh. She blushed as she realized what she was doing, and jerked her hand away, hoping that Pyrrha didn’t think lowly of her for it.

  
  


Looking back at her, she could see that Pyrrha had a concerned look on her face. “Are you in pain now? We can do this whenever you need to.” Joan’s heart warmed at her partner’s concern. She nibbled her lower lip. “N-Now would be good if you have time?” the blonde stuttered. Her heart didn’t cease it’s frantic pounding as Pyrrha smiled sweetly at her.

  
  


“It’s no problem, Joan. I _always_ have time for you…” Pyrrha wasn’t lying about that. Joan meant so much to her, and she hardly ever asked for anything. It didn’t hurt that this wasn’t something trivial, this was something about her, about her _body_ , that could harm her if she left it alone. She _still_ shivered whenever she remembered the teary blue eyes and face pinched with agony as the blonde cried out with pain on the tile floor in the bathroom. She _never_ wanted to see that again, to even _know_ her partner went _through_ that again.

  
  


She felt her heart leap as she saw a rosy blush form on the cowgirl’s cheeks, a teary smile forming, the blonde reaching up and wiping her cheek free of the clear liquid. Her heart squeezed in her chest. _Brothers_ , she loved this girl. “Bathroom again?” she asked, trying to fight the rush of emotion flooding through her and focus on the now.

  
  


Blushing brightly, Joan poked her forefingers together. “A-Actually...c-can we do it in here?” she asked meekly, her tail flicking behind her wildly. She blushed. “I...i’m nowhere near as backed up as I was last time...and I have a big enough container for it…it will be easier on our knees if we did it on the floor…”

  
  


Redness suffused Pyrrha’s cheeks as the phrase, “if we did it on the floor” registered in her head, her mind filling with images of the beautiful Holstaur in the nude, her own body nude as well, the pair of them making love. Her shaft twitched in her panties. She _immediately_ tamped down on that. Cumming in her underwear last time had been _mortifying_. She wasn’t going to do it again. God, this girl was going to be the _death_ of her. The incredibly pleasurable, utterly willing, death of her.

  
  


The pair quickly but carefully got situated, Joan pulling out what looked like a refrigerated cooler that people used to store canned and bottled drinks, before fidgeting with her overalls and blouse. “Joan? Are you okay?” she asked gently, seeing Joan looking down into the white container.

  
  


“I...I’m nervous...I don’t know _why_ , you...you saw me topless a week ago, you _milked_ me a week ago...so why do I feel so... _nervous?_ ” Joan squeaked out the last word. Pyrrha softened, reaching out and grasping her hand. She thought, before smiling, or rather, _smirking._ “I have an idea on what might make you feel better…” her heart beat faster as Joan looked back up at her, as both arousal and worry filled her body in equal measure.

  
  


Joan knew that the words that came from her mouth were a big, fat, boldfaced lie. She knew why she was nervous. She knew it was because this was different from last week. Last time, Pyrrha had walked in on her topless. She hadn’t needed to gather the courage to bare herself in front of her crush. She _wanted_ to, oh she did, but her courage was fleeing her. Pyrrha grasping her hand helped, but it just couldn’t make her worry that Pyrrha found her unattractive go away.

  
  


“I have an idea on what might make you feel better…” Joan looked up as she heard Pyrrha’s voice, there was that playful lit in it that she loved, since she only shared it with her, Nora, and Ren. Gently squeezing her redhead’s hand, she swallowed. “R-Really? What?”

  
  


Pyrrha smiled gently, giving Joan’s hand a reciprocating squeeze before regretfully letting go, reaching her hands to her shirt and slowly pulling it up over her head, anticipation, arousal, hope, fear, all of these emotions were flooding through her. She hoped that she was doing the right thing. “It’s simple, I’ll be topless too! As Nora would say, ‘ _Solidarity Through Nudity’_!” she lost sight of Joan for a moment as the bottom of her shirt covered her face, but Joan’s chuckle, which turned into a soft gasp, gave her strength.

  
  


Joan’s jaw dropped as she saw Pyrrha pulling off her shirt, revealing the taut skin and the abs the redhead sported, before her eyes widened and she felt wetness forming as she pulled the shirt up over her chest, her breasts rising with it for several moments before they were freed from the cotton, falling free and settling down with a jiggle.

  
  


Joan felt her mouth go dry as she couldn’t help but stare, her eyes taking in the large teardrops that were Pyrrha’s breasts. She knew they were big, at least by human standards. Her kind...well they never really bothered with ‘Cup’ measurements. Her nipples were nowhere near as large as her own either, being smaller and flatter, but they shared the same pink color as hers. She saw them jiggle a bit as the sound of Pyrrha’s gentle laughter entered her ears, making her face burn as she realized she’d been _staring_.

  
  


Releasing a loud “ _Eeep!”_ Joan buried her face into her hands, palms _burning_ from the heat her cheeks were radiating. “ _I’msosorry!”_ she knew that Pyrrha was sensitive about being objectified, due to being the _Invincible Girl_ , so why had she done that? She was better than that!

  
  


Pyrrha giggled softly, leaning forwards and gripping Joan’s hands, prying them away from her face and looking at the adorable blushing Holstaur. “Joan...I wouldn’t have taken my shirt off if I wasn’t _okay_ with you looking, sweetheart!” Pyrrha paused, heart skipping a beat as the endearment slipping through her lips easily, _too_ easily, but the fragile smile on Joan’s lips and the slow wagging of her tail made it worth it.

  
  


“Now, come on, let’s get that shirt off, okay? We don’t want the milk building up again…” she soothed, seeing her nod and shakily fumble with the buttons of her top, her hands shaking so badly that Pyrrha gently clasped them in her own, stilling her, before gently pulling the blonde’s hands away, then slowly unbuttoning Joan’s top herself, slowly revealing the massive bra that contained her gigantic breasts. “It’s okay, Joan...its only me, alright? No need to be so tense.” she gently helped the Holstaur slide the shirt off her shoulders and down her arms, wondering why the beautiful blonde was retreating into herself...and hoping that she wasn’t the cause.

  
  


Joan was fighting with herself. She knew she loved Pyrrha, so why was she having such a problem? Why was she nervous?

  
  


‘ _You know why.’_ That dark little voice in the back of her mind whispered. ‘ _Why would someone as beautiful and talented as Pyrrha have any interest in you? Sexually or otherwise?’_ it mocked. ‘ _As Thrush said, you’re a cow. Humans breed with Humans, Faunus with Faunus, and they occasionally mingle. They don’t breed with Monsters.’_ gentle hands cupped her cheeks and thumbs stroked them. She only then noticed that her vision was blurry.

  
  


She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the tears to stop as best she could, before looking up into Pyrrha’s concerned eyes. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest as sense returned. “I...I’m sorry,” she managed to croak out, shaking her head. “I...I’m being stupid.” How could she think someone as wonderful as her partner would think she was disgusting? She would have revealed that by now, over half a year into their first year in Beacon.

  
  


“Hey, hey...Joan, you are _anything_ but stupid...you came here and you have outdone practically all of us academically. You’re one of the smartest women that I have ever met.” Pyrrha chided, still stroking her cheeks with her thumbs. “Want to talk about it?” she asked, although she had a feeling that Joan would hold back, which was confirmed when Joan shook her head. And she would accept that decision...for now. After all, there was a more pressing issue for them to worry about.

  
  


Leaning over, Pyrrha inhaled softly and took in the lovely scent of vanilla and cream-something so utterly _Joan_ she could spend the rest of her life engulfed by the scent-and gently reached for the large clasp that held the bra together. Looking up into Joan’s blue eyes, she undid the clasp (she may have cheated a bit with her semblance, but it wasn’t like Joan needed to know that), and gently pulled the band away from her body, more _feeling_ than seeing the release of her breasts, since her eyes were locked on Joan’s.

  
  


Joan shivered as her heavy breasts fell, hitting Pyrrha’s and feeling her nipples rub against the redheads smaller pair. Her tail jerked as arousal flooded her body, nipples tightening and panties growing damp as Pyrrha accidentally initiated what amounted to a Holstaur mating ritual. She tamped down on the urge to _move_ , to take her partner, claim her as her mate, not knowing how the redhead felt.

  
  


She bit back a whine as she Pyrrha moved back, hoping she didn’t embarrass herself now as she leaned over the tank and waited, eyes drifting closed as Pyrrha’s hands gently slid up her sides, before sliding under and cupping her sensitive chest. She couldn’t help the small moan that escaped her lips, nor the small shake she gave her rear, tail flicking back and forth.

  
  


Pyrrha swallowed roughly, her heart slamming against her ribcage as she took in the beautiful vision before her. It was so similar, yet so different to the last time. Joan was on all fours before her, although her rear was raised higher, putting the heart-shaped peach in perfect view in those sinful shorts of hers, her tail slowly swaying left and right.

  
  


She shook herself. This wasn’t for her enjoyment, this was to help her partner. She had to remember that. Taking a deep breath, she gently began to squeeze the impossibly soft flesh, starting from where the large mounds rested and working her way down to the nipple, her cheeks flushing as her love released a “ _Mooo”_ of obvious relief.

  
  


_Rapture. Bliss. Pleasure._ Joan’s eyes rolled back as Pyrrha’s wonderful hands milked her heavy breasts, milk squirting into the collector. “ _Mooo…”_ she blushed darkly as she realized she was mooing again, but couldn’t help it. It felt so good! Saphron did the same when Terra helped her, so maybe it was okay?

  
  


“ _Mooo!”_ She could feel herself leaking into her panties as Pyrrha squeezed again, her rear shaking as she subconsciously tried taking a mating position. Her mind flashed with images of Pyrrha mounting her, rutting her, _claiming_ her, making her hers, her little _Holstaur_.

  
  


Pyrrha hated how hard her cock was, how much it throbbed and how her balls ached. This was supposed to be about her partner, not her own needs! But the gentle moos, and the remembrance of the taste of that wonderful milk (that her sweet partner was _willingly_ supplying to the three of them-all of their eyes about popped from their skulls when Joan had bashfully admitted how much the milk went for on the open market, never mind the prices of the so-called ‘ _Monster Underground’_ , where Monster Girl resources and paraphernalia, like scales, venom, and yes, milk, were sold on the black market), and her own feelings, was tempting her. Seeing the container was almost full, Pyrrha slowly stopped, making Joan whine.

  
  


Seeing the blond straighten up and slowly close the container, Pyrrha swallowed, her eyes glued to her partner’s swaying breasts, large drops of milk just _hanging_...she swallowed again. She couldn’t stop herself anymore.

  
  


Leaning down, Pyrrha opened her mouth and licked Joan’s nipple gently, before drawing the teat into her mouth and sucking gently, moaning as milky sweetness exploded on her tongue.

  
  


Joan’s panties were a slick mess of her arousal, her breath came from her mouth in harsh pants as she realized that Pyrrha had stopped. A weak moan escaped her lips as she shakily straightened up, slowly closing the container and sealing it so no milk would spill out. She shuddered. She had been _so close_...looking up, she saw Pyrrha staring at her, emerald eyes intense. Or more specifically, staring at her chest.

  
  


Looking down, she blushed darkly as she saw fat droplets of milk hanging from her nipples. She reached up to wipe the offending liquid off, but Pyrrha beat her to the punch...by leaning down and licking the pink flesh. Cerulean eyes bulged as pleasure filled her. Her eyes rolled back again as Pyrrha’s lips wrapped around her sensitive flesh and _sucked_. “ _MOOOOO!”_ she moaned, quivering in place, her pussy going wild in her panties.

  
  


Pyrrha moaned, sucking deeply, taking deep swallows of Joan’s milk, before her mind suddenly caught up with her actions. She stopped immediately and jerked backwards, terror filling her at the realization that she just took advantage of her partner. She _knew_ that to suck from a Holstaur’s breast was only something given to a family member or a _lover_. And she had just forcefully done it! “Joan...Joan, I’m so-” Pyrrha was stunned by what happened next.

  
  


Joan moved, grabbing Pyrrha’s shoulder and firmly, insistently, and deliberately pressing her breasts against the redheads, staring into her emerald eyes, tail wagging behind her as she watched Pyrrha hopefully. She knew that her partner, all her teammates, had been reading up on her kind, occasionally asking when they didn’t understand things. She hoped that Pyrrha had paid attention to the mating portion.

  
  


Pyrrha swallowed roughly. If she was recalling correctly, the act of the a Holstaur pressing their breasts purposefully against someone else was a sign of sexual desire. Locking gaze with smoldering blue eyes, Pyrrha licked her lips and took a chance. “ _Bed.”_ she croaked, eyes going wide and a yelp escaping her mouth as Joan grabbed her by her hips and lifted her up, carrying her to the bed, some awkward shuffling as Joan grabbed her sweatpants and yanked them, and her compression panties down, allowing her hard and aching cock to arch up, slapping her belly. As she landed on the bed, she heard a ripping noise, and looked up, jaw dropping.

  
  


Joan stood naked in front of her, the Holstaur flushed and breathing heavily, her breasts heaving, her hairless core practically _drooling_ , her arousal sliding down her inner thighs, slipping down and vanishing into her fur.

  
  


She swallowed roughly as Joan crawled on the bed, straddling her lap, still staring at her with that smoldering, lust filled look...one she knew was in her own eyes as well.

  
  


Lips clashed, tongues entangled, hands entwined as Joan rubbed her soaking core along Pyrrha’s hard cock, slickening her up.

  
  


Joan moaned deeply into the kiss that she and Pyrrha shared, feeling that the flesh underneath her. It was sizable for sure, definitely long and thick enough to fill her up. She didn’t know her exact size, having climbed into her lap so quickly after ripping her shorts and panties off, but she could measure that later. Right now, she wanted _more._

  
  


Shifting again, she felt Pyrrha’s tip pressing against her lips, and without even thinking about it, _shoved_ herself back, throwing her head back with a loud “ _Moooo!”_ as she felt her rear rest against Pyrrha’s thighs and two large orbs. She panted, eyes going wild as she realized that Pyrrha was perfect in every way, having the proper equipment to breed her, and virility to _breed_ her.

  
  


Joan began to bounce on Pyrrha’s lap, going slowly at first, not wanting this to end anytime soon. If this only was a fluke, she wanted this to last. She slowly began to roll her hips back and forth, mooing quietly as Pyrrha’s thick cock spread her formally virginal lips wide.

  
  


Pyrrha was experiencing the most pleasure she had ever had in her life. Her cock was wrapped within the tight, flexing confines of Joan’s grasping pussy, making her groan and grab onto the Holstaur’s hips, savoring the softness of her skin.

  
  


Looking up, he saw Joan bouncing gently on top of her, her head thrown back, blonde locks swaying loudly, her breasts bouncing as she moved. Licking her lips, Pyrrha shifted so she was sitting up and leaned forwards, capturing a nipple in her mouth again, sucking and licking the puffy engorged flesh, relishing the fact that Joan’s “ _Mooo”_ s were getting louder and more frantic as sweet milk flooded her mouth.

  
  


Joan’s hips began to pick up speed as Pyrrha began to suckle her, drinking her milk straight from the source. How often had she fantasized about this? About Pyrrha wanting her, making her hers? Filling her with her cock, drinking her milk, overflowing her womb with her cum? Too often, recently, even her dreams had been invaded, leaving her panties a soaking mess in the mornings.

  
  


“ _Mooo!”_ a whine escaped her lips as Pyrrha’s hands shifted, resting on her butt and squeezing, her tail flailing about from how sensitive she was at the moment. She felt herself clench tightly around the thick flesh within her. As much as she hated to admit it, she was so close...having no sexual experience other than her fingers had really made her unprepared for Pyrrha’s frantic bucking.

  
  


Feeling Pyrrha’s teeth scrape her sensitive nipple, Joan threw her head back, her world going white.

  
  


Pyrrha grunted, her eyes rolling back in her head as her cock was practically _strangled_ by Joan’s pussy, her balls crying out for relief before finally exploding, shooting thick jets of cum upwards into Joan’s flexing core like a geyser, filling her womb up. She groaned, sucking more milk from Joan as her balls continued to empty.

  
  


The pair of lovers trembled on the bed, lost in their respective orgasms. Finally, Joan, completely out of energy, began to slump, having enough presence of mind to turn to her side so she didn’t crush her partner, wrapping her arms around the still sucking redhead as she did so.

  
  


Pulling (regretfully so) away from Joan’s nipple with a _pop_ , Pyrrha licked her lips. It was now, or never. She had to tell Joan how she felt. Looking into large, innocent blue eyes, she spoke.

  
  


Joan knew that it had to be now. Even _if_ Pyrrha didn’t feel the same (no matter _how_ much that would hurt, considering what they just shared), she needed to tell her. Taking a steadying breath, she opened her mouth.

  
  


“ _I love you Joan/Pyrrha.”_ both blinked, staring at one another in shock, before a large, watery smile formed on Joan’s face and Pyrrha reached up and grasped the back of her head, pulling the blonde’s head towards herself, kissing her sweetly. The pair shifted more, slipping further down the bed.

  
  


Breaking the kiss, the pair curled against one another, Joan using her tail to pull her blanket up enough for them to grab it and cover themselves up, for when Ren and Nora inevitably came back to the dorms.

  
  


Resting her chin on the crown of Joan’s head, Pyrrha gently threaded her fingers through long blonde hair, humming a gentle tune her mother had sung to her as a child, smiling as the Holstaur slowly began to drift off, small, contented ‘ _moos’_ coming from her lips.

  
  


“Rest, Joan. We can do more together when you wake up.” she hummed, getting a slightly louder ‘ _moo’_ from her new lover.

  
  


Closing her eyes as well, she decided a nap was in order. Her little Holstaur (an ironic nickname, since Joan was several inches _taller_ than her) deserved a nice nap and lots of pampering when they woke up...and she needed to make sure that _everyone_ knew that Joan was _her_ lover now.

  
  


...a certain perverted cat faunus was sure to be displeased. Not that she cared.

  
  


Drifting off, Pyrrha fell asleep, her dreams filled with a future with Joan as her wife, and little Holstaur children tugging at their shirts for attention. A smile formed on her lips as she snuggled into her lover in her sleep, lost in the scent of vanilla and cream.

  
  


This was bliss.


End file.
